


Property of Rich Goranski

by casandraderolo



Series: Property of - [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 18 trying to take care of his kid brother, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, Homophobia, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, Trans Rich Goranski, Transphobia, he's like, i love my wife brooke lohst, rich is in love, rich still has lingering feelings for jeremy, rich's brother is trying you guys, rich's dad will forever and always be an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casandraderolo/pseuds/casandraderolo
Summary: Rich keeps a journal





	Property of Rich Goranski

_November 29th, 2015 / 3:04 pm / Page 58_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

I definitely like Jake

.

.

_December 3rd, 2015 / 4:27 pm / Page 63_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

I still haven't told dad.

 

I'm afraid.

 

I don't know what he would do.

 

No, I know what he will probably do.

 

I don't want to do this.

.

.

_Page 66_

 

**People who are Lights**

**Thomas**

**Sarah**

**Jake**

  
  


Mom

.

.

_December 10th, 2015 / 3:47 pm / Page 70_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

I told dad.

 

He didn't take it well.

 

At all.

 

Let's just say, I've been wearing a lot of make-up recently.

 

I'm almost out too.

 

Thomas hasn't been around for a few days.

 

I haven't eaten in three days.

 

We're completely out of food, and I'm pretty sure the electric is going to go out soon.

 

Im scared.

 

I feel like I'm dying.

 

He’s been forcing me to wear dresses.

 

God I hate the dresses, they make me feel like shit, and I want to burn them all.

 

And he still calls me by _that_ name.

 

It's always that name it's never anything else.

 

And god, all he does is call me _perfect._

 

I don't know how much of this I can take.

 

My only saving grace in all of this is Jake.

 

Wonderful, Amazing, Beautiful, Jake Dillinger.

 

He brought me a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt of his to wear yesterday.

 

He also cut my hair after school today.

 

Dad doesn't know yet.

 

I don't want to go home.

 

I'm afraid of what he will do once he finds out.

.

.

_December 11th, 2015 / 4:09 pm / Page 71_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

Madeline Blanc is a fucking bitch.

 

Fuck her.

 

Fuck her, and her transphobic asshole bitch self.

 

Brooke on the other hand.

 

Brooke is a god send.

 

Brooke is going in the list.

 

Bless her soul, I love her.

 

She's so supportive and asked me what I was and wasn't comfortable with, she's so sweet.

 

I don't know how to thank her.

_._

_._

_Page 66_

 

**People who are Lights**

**Thomas**

**Sarah**

**Jake**

**Brooke**

  
  


Mom

.

.

_December 17th, 2015 / 11:08 pm / Page 77_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

When did Jake get so fucking tall?

.

.

_December 21st, 2015 / 11:52 pm / Page 81_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

So Christmas is coming up.

 

I hope you have a good one.

.

.

_December 25th, 2015 / 7:19 pm / Page 85_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

So I woke up today and Dad locked me in a closet.

 

What a great fucking time being locked in the dark with your own thoughts.

 

Thomas came home and found me.

 

Then gave me a Christmas present.

 

It was a binder, like and actual, proper binder.

 

I guess he noticed the ace bandages.

 

And I'm happy about that except he told me that he's joining the Navy.

 

He's leaving in a week.

 

I mean I know why he's doing it, but it still sucks, and it hurts, and my life is already shit.

 

I'm going to be stuck here with dad.

 

Alone.

 

I'm going to be stuck with dad alone.

 

Alone with dad without anyone to buffer the blows.

 

Merry fucking Christmas to me.

.

.

_Page 93_

 

**Perfect**

**Perfect**

**Perfect**

**Perfect**

**_Rachel you have to be perfect._ **

**_Rachel where is my perfect little_ ** **_girl_ **

**_Rachel I want my_ ** **_perfect_ ** **_Rachel back_ **

**_Rachel you need to be perfect_ **

**_RACHEL you need to be  PERFECT!_ **

_._

.

_January 6th, 2016 / 5:37 pm / Page 94_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

Perfect is such an ugly word.

.

.

_January 8th, 2016 / 3:51 am / Page 96_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

Dad found the lockbox in Thomas's room.

 

I hope he doesn't find the key, that's all the money I have until Thomas starts getting paid.

 

Please don't let him find the key.

.

.

_January 9th, 2016 / 7:30 pm / Page 97_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

He found the key.

.

.

**_//COVER//_ **

_Property of Rich Goranski-Dillinger_

_._

_._

_Page 1_

**People who are Lights**

**Thomas**

**Sarah**

**Jake**

**Brooke**

  
  


Mom

_._

_._

_February 3rd, 2016 / 3:16 pm / Page 2_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

So I finally scraped together enough money for a new journal.

 

You know what's sad?

 

I had to ask Jake to borrow money just so I could eat, which I've eaten like, one full meal in the past week.

 

Not only that though, I had to ask Brooke to borrow money so that I could pay off dad's debt at the bar.

.

.

_February 7th, 2016 / i don't know / Page 3_

 

de ar sommbodyy,

 

i have n t slept in l ike thre days?

 

i don t know but i th ink i mig ht be dieing?

 

fu ck i dont k now anymore

.

.

_March 17th, 2016 / 9:51 pm / Page 39_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

I'm pretty sure this is what dying is.

.

.

_April 23rd, 2016 / 9:13 am / Page 90_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

I'm so in love with Jake Dillinger.

 

God I love him and I don't know what to do anymore.

 

He's just so beautiful.

 

He's can't be perfect, perfect is corrupt and ugly and could never describe Jake.

 

Jake isn't perfect.

 

Jake doesn't _need_ to be perfect.

 

Jake just needs to be beautiful.

 

Jake is beautiful.

.

.

_May 1rd, 2016 / 8:37 pm / Page 100_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

I…

 

I can't anymore.

 

I'm so in love.

 

I'm so hurt.

 

I'm so…

 

I can't do this anymore.

 

I just can't anymore, I'm so tired, and I don't want to do anything anymore but I can't stay here because dad is here and if dad is here that just means more pain but it's so painful just to get up and I have no one because Thomas is gone, and Mom isn't here and I have nobody.

 

I have nobody but you.

 

And you're just Somebody.

 

But you're the only Somebody I really have.

.

.

**_//COVER//_ **

_Property of Somebody_

_._

_._

_Page 1_

 

**People who are Lights**

**Thomas**

**~~Sarah~~ Jeremy**

**Jake**

**Brooke**

  
  


Mom

_._

_._

_June 3rd, 2016 / 3:42 pm / Page 2_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

I'm sorry.

 

I didn't mean to leave like that.

 

I had a hard time recently.

 

I really am sorry for leaving you like that.

.

.

_June 14th, 2016 / 3:48 am / Page 12_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

Im so fucking in love with Jake Dillinger.

.

.

_July 4rd, 2016 / 12:03 pm / Page 31_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

Guess who has a fucking excuse to be drunk in public today.

 

I'm never drinking.

 

**_EVER_ **

.

.

_August 25th, 2016 / 7:15 am / Page 75_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

In like, ten days, in gonna be a freshman.

 

Holy shit.

.

.

_September 6th, 2016 / 3:47 pm / Page 87_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

Sarah Heere has left the building and Jeremy Heere has entered.

.

.

_September 6th, 2016 / 3:47 pm / Page 87_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

I am hopelessly I love with Jake.

.

.

_September 6th, 2016 / 4:00 pm / Page 87_

 

Dear Jake,

 

What did I have to fall in love with you?

.

.

_September 20th, 2016 / 6:17 pm / Page 100_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

I think something's up with Jake, he's been acting strange lately, almost… distant, but also not really ever wanting to leave my side either, it's sort of weird.

.

.

**_//COVER//_ **

 

_Property of Rich_

_._

_._

_Page 1_

**People who are Lights**

**Thomas**

**Jeremy**

**Jake**

**Brooke**

  
  


Mom

.

.

_November 5th, 2016 / 1:16 pm / Page 2_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

Jake told me his parents left.

 

I know what it's like to lose a parent.

 

He should have to go through that pain.

 

He doesn't deserve that pain.

.

.

_November 17th, 2016 / 4:27 pm / Page 14_

 

Dear Somebody,

 

This kid today told me about some, super computer in a pill or something?

 

Supposedly, it will help me with my dad.

  
I might take him up on the offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere that the squip incident took place in 2018 so that's when it happens
> 
> Also I kinda hate this?? But I have a plan for the next one and its gonna be sweet and not sad.
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
